Is That Really You?
by Ivysky820
Summary: 5000 years... 5000 years it's been since I've seen him again. But I've been reborn. I live on the streets, but that's ok... I get to see you again. But I didn't know that we shared a past... So is that really you? (Yami Yugi X OC not as dramatic as it sounds. Rated t for swearing and a bit of violence.)


**HEY GUYS! Man it been a while. I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. Go to my profile and go all the way to the bottom to see why. But ya, how are you doing? I hope you guys are good and I hope I make your day better. Welp, here we go with my first Yu-i-Oh fanfic!**

;;; 1 ;;;

Ah yes.

A regular day.

Well, what I consider normal.

A full day of Gambling. Not in the way you may think. I am a dualist. One of the best there is. Now don't get me wrong , I do NOT boast or feel over confident, but it's true. I've only lost one duel out of the gajillion times I ever played. **( A/N: Yes I know that's not a number but whatever)** But thank baby Jesus that that dual didn't cost me much.

My name is Ivy... um... Ivy Dawn...

What do I look like? Well I'm not your typical Japanese person. I was actually born in Egypt. Though, I do have have heritage in Egypt, I have light skin, **(basically like Yugi and the others.)** , and silver, yes silver, eyes and hair. Not to mention that my eyes are sort of cat like. Like I said I'm not your typical type of person. I don't know what happened during the time of my birth to make me like this, but I just...am.

I wear a tan long dress that went to my ankles. It had a slit next to the place where my left leg is. The slit actually makes the dress look like cloth wrapped around me because one part of the fabric overlaps the other making it look like the slit was the result of that.

But anyways, I wear tannish/ whitish boots that went up to my ankle, a robe (that was short in the back, it went to my upper back) that had a hood on it (that I always wear.) and some wrapped tape around my arm that goes up to at least half my lower arm. (Not actual tape guys. Fighters out there, you know what I'm talking about right?)

My jewelry consists of gold plated belts around my waist, golden armlets on my upper arms, and a locket in the shape of a duel monsters card. Also... Something very valuable around my head...

As for family and how I got into gambling... Let's not talk about that.

But back to whats happening now, I just beat someone for all of the money they had. Let me tell you, they didn't put up much of a fight. And he also paid another price... Let's just say he knew a little about Egyptian artifacts and put the price a little to high.

What was that price you may ask? Well... He got sent to the Shadow Realm. He bet a Shadow Game when he saw my headpiece. I never turned down a game...plus my Yami took over me without my knowing.

I don't know whats gotten into my Yami. At first she's calm and sweet and wise. But now she's psychopathic, unstable, and cold. Sometimes, she could take over when I'm drowsy or if I don't pay attention, she could easily slip through and take control, but luckily if I ever gather enough will, I could break through.

But today wasn't one of those times.

I feel really guilty.

No one deserves to go through the horrors of the Shadow Realm. It's dark and lonely and filled with horrible things. I myself nearly got sent there, when my Yami once became too powerful... I let her out when we were in a bad part of a neighborhood. I am not afraid of that place but that was a day I couldn't afford to be messed up. So I let her out. Apparently, my Yami sensed lots of dark energy and decided to harness it. She said she felt like she wanted her own body and not be trapped in my headpiece anymore. She nearly succeeded, but I luckily gathered enough will power to overcome my Yami and regain power over my body. It drained a lot out of me and I had to show up ,to the place I was going, late.

But that was a year ago. And I haven't let her out since.

Until now, when I was foolish enough not to pay attention.

Her name was Ivy as well. Strange we share the same name but instead of getting confused, I call her Ivyett.

I have sent plenty of people to the Shadow Realm. But that was before I knew it was wrong. Before I knew how to control shadow magic.

Before I knew how many lives I destroyed.

So now I'm constantly aware of things. I've trained myself to take in everything so I can make sure that Ivyett doesn't get out.

Where does this power come from, you may ask.

Well... I have a Millennium Item.

The Millennium Headpiece.

Yes the name sounds odd from the other items, but what else would you call it?

Anyways, I instantly knew how to control the power it posses. I don't know how, but I do. But the day I put this on, I met Ivyett. She was so sweet and innocent back then. Not to mention very wise.

But like I said, now she's...off.

I don't know whats gotten into her. Occasionally I can hear her mumbling to herself in the Millennium. Something about 'They will pay for what they did. They will pay...' I have no idea who 'they' are but I guess I will never know.

I'm walking down a ally way. I always keep a dagger in my solid gold belt. Well technically there're multiple belts that have been melted together, but eh. But I keep the dagger by my side, always. Not many people on the outside world know me well, but many people in the steets and allies know me well. And that's the kind of reputation that you want to keep any type of weapon around you. When so many people want to kill you.

Anyways, as I'm walking down the alley and I hear laughing. Sinister laughing.

I pause.

It's coming from that right turn.

I walk at the fast pace and poke my head slightly into the corner.

There I see a white haired kid in a blue school uniform pinning a guy, who looked jacked up and looked like a smoker, on the wall with his arm to his throat.

"You should have never done that!" The kid laughed manically.

Then that's when I notice.

I look around his neck and see...

The Millennium Ring.

This should be interesting.

Without either of them noticing me, I walked into the ally slightly and leaned against the wall, waiting.

"Please let me go!" The man begged.

"You tried to steal my ring! I think something like that deserves a punishment." Sneered the kid.

Suddenly the Millennium Ring started to glow and the kid let the man fall before I saw a white aura surround the man and I heard his loud screams of pain, before it all stopped and he fell. With the little life force he had left he saw me standing there.

And he whispered my name.

"Reaper."

Before he dropped down.

Dead. Soulless.

My eyes widened.

I hadn't heard that name in a long time. It was the old name people would call me because, connecting to what I said before, every time someone lost a game with me, they would be found dead. The police still haven't caught me yet though. They don't know what I look like. (You, know. Because I never really take down my hood)

But still I shivered, not at the name, but what I witnessed.

That man got sent to the Shadow Realm.

I wanted to go and help him, I really did, but something made me stop. Though not by my own will. Possibly my Yami?

Unfortunately, the white haired kid turned to me and I saw a flicker of surprise pass through his eyes, before that was quickly replaced back with that psychopathic look.

"Why hello there." He sneered. My hand instantly went to my side to grab the knife if I needed to.

But then something strange happened.

The ring started to glow and the kid looked down at it with surprise. When the light faded, it reviled the same guy. Except this time when he opened his eyes, he looked so sweat and innocent.

"Oh dear I am so sorry about that."

Even his voice sounded innocent.

"My name is Ryou." He introduced himself.

Deciding not to tell him who I was I told him my name was Reaper. But slowly.

"Reaper?" He questioned and tipped his head to the side."That's a odd name. Were you born with it?"

I growl and say "Look, you don't belong here. So go find your friends or whatever and leave."

Suddenly, Ryou looked panicked.

"My friends!" He wailed and ran off.

I sigh. He was heading strait for the Snake gangs hide out. I run after him and when I finally find him, he was getting cornered by one of the Snakes goons. But this time, he wasn't alone. Other teens in uniform were here too. There was a boy with brown hair that was spiked up and was getting punched in the stomach. I looked and saw another one with lots of blond hair and male. He was currently punching one in the face. Then the last one. This one was a male with multicolored hair that spiked up in different directions. He was cowering behind a dumpster.

Without thinking, I grab the dagger from my pocket and luge at the man who was attacking the brown haired teen. I jump in front of the teen with brown hair before he could get punched and grab the Snake goons arm as he punches. I twist his arm to the side making him go backwards. With a clear shot, I yank him forward and send a elbow to chest, which knocked the air out of him. He stumbled and I picked him in the face making him, now dazed, stumble to the floor. I turn to the teen and he looked at me with surprised brown eyes. I nod at him and lunged for the guy about to punch Ryou. I use my dagger to slash the guy in the back and he howls with pain. He then whips around to face me in which I punch his face. I hit his nose directly. Then when he's distracted I sweep my legs around and knock his feet from under him, where he lays on the ground dazed. I look over to the last guy to see the blond and brunet both kicking him in synch in which he stumbles back and falls.

We all breath heavily for a moment before one of the goons, then two, then three, get up. One of them sees me and his face is horrified.

"It's the Reaper!" He shouts then bolts.

The two other men look at me and follow the other guys lead and run for their life.

I stare after them and groan. Their leader is going to get word of this and it's never going to leave me alone. And by that he's going to go send more people out to get rid of me.

"Uh, hey there! Thanks for helping us." I hear the multicolored hair kid step out and speak.

I turn to him surprised he had the nerve to speak to me when he saw what I did to those guys.

But what if he tried to turn me in? Then again, since my hood hid my face and only showed my face and lips, they didn't know who I was. And I bet looking at me they wouldn't.

"No problem." I reply, "The Snake Gang has always been a pain in the ass, so I was glad to help." I then place the dagger back in the gold rings or 'my belt.'

"Where'd you learn those moves? You really kicked some butt!" Exclaimed the blond in a Brooklyn accent. **(Bro-bro-bro-Brooklyn rage, bro-bro- Brooklyn rage! XD)**

I shrug.

"I'm Yugi by the way." The short kid suddenly says.

He then points to the blond, "This is Joey."

Then the brunet, "That's Tristan."

He then points to Ryou, "And that's Bakura."

Bakura? I thought his name was Ryou? I look at him questioningly and he just waves his hand in dismissal and mouths 'I'll tell you later.'

"Nice to meet you." I say in a low tone. "But I suggest you get out of here. The gangs around here don't particularly like it when people come around their terf." I warn.

I see the taller boys, except Bakura, shiver and Yugi just nods.

"Whats your name?" He asks.

I look at him. Should I tell them? No. They'll probably tell the police that I'm part of a gang or something.

"Don't worry about it."

"I heard those guys calling you 'Reaper?'" Says Tristan.

I then bite my lip. "That's what I'm called around here. That's not my real name but, ya know..." I trail off.

"Why-" Joey starts but I cut him off.

"Please just go." I say. "I assume your not from around these parts." Looking at their uniform, "So please go before you get pounded again."

The others get the hint and start to walk off, except for Yugi.

"Please. Whats your name?" He begs. I look down into his eyes and they look so trusting and innocent. I just had to give in.

I sigh.

"It's Ivy."

Yugi smiles at me. "Cool name! Maybe you should come by my grandfathers game shop sometime." He offers.

The game shop? The one that was about five minutes from here?

Instead of replying I nod.

Yugi says a quick goodbye before running after his friends.

I watch him go, a little stunned.

For the past three years, I've been alone.

I've been feared. No one would be my friend

No one would reach out to me.

But Yugi...

As I'm sitting here thinking, I feel my Millennium Headpice glow.

Why?

I realized this, because of two reasons...

1.) I realized that that Yugi...he had on the most powerful Millennium item. The Millennium Puzzle, that contains the ancient Pharaoh.

2.) because it senses another presence...

I quickly look around. Then something caught my eye. I look at it and it looked at me. It was Yugi! Well, not really. It looked like Yugi, that was for sure, but it was taller, more confident, had a intenser look, and almost ghostly. I gap slightly. Was this the Pharaoh?

Before I could call out to him, I blinked and he was gone.

My Headpice stops glowing and the presence is gone.

Why?

Why would the Pharaoh be inside the puzzle?

That's when it hit me.

The tablet.

My Headpice one day gave me a random image of a ancient tablet. At first I thought it was malfunctioning and I ignored it. But it was like it was burned into my brain and I could never forget it. It was the day I first put it on, that I saw it. Luckily I could read hyrogliphics.

Yes I can read that. I am very dedicated to Egypt. I don't know why but I feel like I have a deep connection with it...

Anyways, it said something about an ancient Pharaoh sealed the dark powers of the Shadow Games in the eight Millennium items, and that he sealed himself in the puzzle so the Shadow Games wouldn't come back. But a prophecy said he would return one day to stop the recurring Shadow Games.

Though...when I looked for a name, I noticed that the place the where Pharaohs name was supposed to be, was scratched and broken up. I was very confused by that and I still am.

But that tablet was right about one thing.

The Shadow Games have come back and they need to be stopped.

 **AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! I hope you all enjoyed this! And if this is the first fan fic you've seen from me, go check out my warrior fan fics please and go tell your friends! It'll warm my heart if you leave a review and like and or follow me or this story! Ok guys! Stay awesome!**

 **R &R! **

**~Ivy**


End file.
